¿Qué nos paso?
by Leozx95
Summary: Inseparables amigos con el tiempo se vuelven enemigos, siempre peleando, Master ya se había hartado y para tratar de solucionarlo decide llevarlos a cierto lugar con la esperanza de volver a ver a esos viejos amigos... o tal vez mas...
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas chicos/as aquí yo otra vez con un nuevo proyecto el cual he querido hacer hace tiempo**

**Me gustaría que opinaran sobre el, ya que es un enfoque algo diferente a lo que había hecho antes... bueno como sea**

**Todo es a perspectiva de Link**

**¡Disfrútenlo! al final aclarare unas dudas...**

* * *

-¿Qué pasa? –

-pelearon de nuevo –

-¿¡otra vez!? Pero, ¿A dónde los llevan? –

-¿Qué les harán? -

-¿Los echaran? –

-de seguro él tiene la culpa –

-no creo, ella siempre lo provoca –

-no tienen remedio –

Murmullos, toda clase de murmullos, algunos con un tono de preocupación otros con indiferencia total, pero aun así no dejan de ser simples murmullos, al parecer el hecho de que Master Hand nos castigue sigue provocando revuelos, pero no los culpo, Master cada vez hace los castigos más duros, y soy, junto con ella, el pionero en esos castigos, debo admitir que cada vez son más creativos, antes eran simples como una pelea en desventaja o un día sin cena; acabo de salir de un confinamiento solitario de una semana en mi habitación, y ahora estoy de camino a mi nueva celda, y todo por culpa de esa bruja… Samus…

-se dieron cuenta que Master los lleva a 'esa' habitación –

-¿Qué tiene esa habitación en especial? –

-nadie lo sabe pequeño… nadie lo sabe –

Debo admitir que estoy un poco preocupado, era la primera vez que lo estaba en mucho tiempo y al parecer ella también lo estaba, nunca me preocuparon los castigos de Master y con los de Crazy me divertía mucho, pero esa, esa dichosa habitación es todo un misterio, los señores Hand la mandaron a construir hace unos meses atrás y fue terminada hace tres días, Master nunca la había mencionado hasta ahora, como no, para castigarnos, y según me contaron ni Snake logro conseguir información sobre la misteriosa habitación, pero ya nada importa ya nos encontramos frente a ella…

-espero y estén listos chicos – nos dijo Master a mi y a la innombrable – y más le vale a los chismosos que se vallan o se la verán conmigo – culmino la mano, hace años que no escuchaba esa seriedad y molestia en el, y rápidamente todos los que estaban alrededor desaparecieron.

-¿esto es necesario? – ella le pregunto a nuestro "jefe" y como lo había sospechado se escuchaba algo preocupada

-si… - responde fríamente mientras teclea una serie de dígitos en una pantalla frente a la puerta del lugar, que debo decir era muy simple ya que era completamente blanca con una X roja en medio de ella además de no poseer algún tipo de perilla o cerrojos, de un momento a otro la puerta se abrió de ella solo salía una luz blanca la cual no me permitía observar dentro de ella – vamos… entren… -

Sentí un escalofrío de solo pensar en entrar pero no tenía opción…

* * *

**Diferente ¿no?**

**Decidí**** experimentar con esto de la vista en primera persona, además de ser muy corto o por lo menos para mi, planeo continuarlo pero tampoco quiero descuidar mi otro fic por eso lo corto que es**

**Otra cosa que planeo es seguir con la primera persona o mejor a la otra manera en que narro las cosas **

**Pues quitando lo anterior espero y les haya gustado o por lo menos interesado, como siempre comenten si eso quieren... **

**Nos leemos después**

**Leo fuera...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Emm ¿hola? ¿hay alguien ahí? ¿no? ohh :c**

**Zero:** eso te pasa por abandonarlos

**I know, i know; pero tenia problemas de inspiración, y por un momento olvide que tenía este fic**

**Zero:** si lo que digas

**Bueno, si es que hay alguien rondando por aquí espero y disfrute el cap.**

* * *

-¡entren ya! No querrán que los meta a la fuerza, ¿o si? – nos grito muy molesto Master, no había pasado ni siquiera un minuto desde que abrió la dichosa puerta pero desde ese momento ni ella ni yo realizamos algún tipo de movimiento, mentalmente me abofeteaba diciéndome que avanzara pero algo me lo impedía, un antiguo sentimiento que pensé se había quedado en mi niñez no me dejaba mover un solo músculo, no recordaba que el miedo fuera así de intenso… - ¿y bien? – volvió a cuestionar la mano derecha pero esta vez un poco más calmado

-entrare solo si ella entra primero… - lo solté sin siquiera pensarlo sorprendiendo a todos, incluyéndome, ella solo grito un ¿Qué? Con toda la furia y rabia que tenia almacenada y para empeorar las cosas ya me tenia sujetado del cuello de la tunica – lo que oíste – arremetí contra ella con la mirada más seria que tenía – ni loco te daría la espalda entrando ahí primero – ni yo me creí eso, pero no podía admitir que tenía miedo

-… bien – finalmente me dijo no sin antes tratar de matarme con la mirada llena de odio y de la cual comenzó a brotar una… ¿no puede ser posible? ¿Una lagrima? – Yo iré primero – le dijo a Master para luego soltar un largo suspiro y comenzar a entrar a la habitación para luego desaparecer tras esa luz blanca

-pero ¿Por qué ella…? – lo que me faltaba ahora no podré dejar de pensar en eso

-ahora es tu turno saltamontes – menciono Master sacándome de mis pensamientos, me había olvidaos de el completamente, y al parecer se dio cuenta de eso

-muy gracioso – le conteste con todo el sarcasmo del mundo – bien aquí vamos – me dije a mi mismo antes de dirigir mis pasos hacia la habitación, fue abrumador pasar por aquella luz por un momento pensé que quedaría ciego, así que decidí mantener los ojos cerrados hasta que me dejaran de arder, lo primero que note estando ahí dentro fue el hecho de sentirme extrañamente mas ligero casi como cuando tomo una ducha, lo siguiente que paso fue el escuchar como la puerta se cerro tras eso, instintivamente, trate de sacar mi espada y escudo pero… - ¿Qué? ¿Dónde esta mi espada y escudo? – Grite entre preocupado y molesto, rápidamente pase mis manos por mis "bolsillos", los cuales no estaban, y mi tunica - todas mis armas, objetos, mi malla protectora incluso mis cinturones ¿Qué carajo esta pasando?

-¿podrías callarte idiota? – escuche que alguien me grito, claro como si no supiera quien es, pero se escuchaba distante y algo ¿triste? - ¿Por qué no abres tus malditos ojos? – bien por lo menos parece que regreso a la normalidad

Poco a poco comencé a abrir los ojos y lo primero que observe, para variar, fue a ella sentada en una especie de sofá gris, ya que recupere mis vista completamente puede observar donde estábamos me quede muy asombrado con lo que veía o mejor dicho con lo que no veía… - estamos… en la nada -

* * *

**¿Alguien llego hasta aquí? Si es así ¡Gracias por seguir!**

**Zero:** no exageres

**Tal vez pero meh, bueno a lo que iba pueden que piensen que fue algo corto**

**Zero: **por que lo fue

**Emm si, pero no se preocupen, claro a los que les haya gustado obviamente y también a los que solo pasaron a echar un vistazo, esta vez tardare mucho menos en actualizar ya que este fic no me deja dormir tranquilo, y pues sin más que decir; nos leemos luego...**

**L Z fuera...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bien he vuelto con la tercera parte, sin mas preámbulo disfruten...**

* * *

Todo a mi alrededor, a excepción del sofá gris donde se encontraba ella y una mesita frente a el, es blanco, el suelo, las paredes, el techo, parecía que había entrado a otra dimensión donde no hay nada, todo era muy extraño, ya había sentido algo así en el pasado pero por alguna razón este lugar me ponía muy nervioso; luego de una eternidad, o por lo menos para mi lo fue, Master Hand entro al lugar…

-vamos Link, toma asiento – es curioso como Master casi se camuflajea con su entorno, pero bueno mejor lo obedezco antes de que me vaya peor, por suerte es un sofá triple así no tendré que estar junto a ella, la mano solo se puso enfrente de nosotros

-de seguro se preguntaron el porque están aquí ¿no? – esa frase, como odio esa maldita frase, me hace sentir como en un psiquiatra

-creo que eso es mas que obvio, deje esas estupidas introducciones y vaya directo al grano – bueno al menos la rubia volvió a su "yo" se siempre, la loca temperamental…

-bien, quería ser la mano amable pero veo que no quieren jugar - ¿comento que quería jugar? Eso es algo inusual en Master – como podrán notar esta no es una recamara normal

-si no lo dice no me doy cuenta – ella y yo contestamos sincronizadamente, cruzamos miradas y nos… ¿sonrojamos? ¿Qué paso? Master tras notar eso soltó una pequeña risa, gracias a las diosas por mis orejas… - ¿de que se ríe?

-de nada, de nada – estoy seguro que si él tuviese boca tendría una gran sonrisa de satisfacción pero… ¿Por qué? – bien como les decía este lugar es especial ya que aquí ninguno de sus poderes y/o armas les servirán, ellos simplemente desaparecerán – al menos eso explica el porque no tenia mis cosas – pero luego las recuperaran no se preocupen… - y se quedo callado, no me gusta para nada ese silencio, es como si pensara algo malvado

-¿y cuanto tiempo estaremos aquí? – me gano la pregunta…

-bueno, eso depende de ustedes – estoy seguro que ahora dirá el porque nos trajo aquí – esta bien a lo que veníamos – lo sabía – ustedes dos han estado peleando desde que empezó este cuarto torneo y eso sin contar los dos últimos meses del torneo Brawl

-¿Y? – contestamos de vuelta

-¡Que ya estoy harto de todo eso! – nos grito la mano como si lo estuviese guardando desde hace mucho tiempo, cosa que me hizo sentir culpable – por todos los dioses de sus mundos, ¡ustedes son unos adultos! Y además de eso son de los participantes más queridos del lugar, ¿saben la mala impresión que dan a los nuevos y a sus fans? Se supone que ustedes son la inspiración de varios, incluso de otros veteranos, ¿se han puesto a pensar en las personas que han lastimado por culpa de sus estupidas riñas? – ese fue un golpe bajo, todavía tengo varios sentimientos de culpa por casi rómpele una pierna a Marth quien quiso separarnos en una de nuestras peleas, aun recuerdo a Peach llorando mientras trataba de ayudar al príncipe

-pero yo no tuve la… -

-que ni se te ocurra terminar esa frase o… – me interrumpió muy furioso –…te juro que te embarro en el suelo, talvez el otro Link pudiera excusarse con eso porque aun era un niño, pero tu no lo eres, ya habíamos hablado de eso, eres un adulto que esta conciente de todo lo que hace – a pesar de que trate de mantenerme lo más sereno posible termine doblegándome ante las palabras de Master, cual lobo, no… tras eso no tengo el derecho de llamarme a mi mismo lobo, cual perro regañado, y como era de esperarse ella solo se reía de mi sumisión - ¡eso también es para ti señorita!

-esta bien… - a pesar de que ella estaba tan nerviosa como yo, se veía tan calmada… carajo ¿Cómo lo hace?

-ufff… les seré sincero – bueno por lo menos ya suena un poco más calmado - todavía no entiendo ¿Cómo ustedes dos se distanciaron y odiaron tanto? Hace mucho quería hablar con ustedes sobre esto pero siempre era interrumpido por causas externas o por ustedes que no paraban de gritarse, cuando se conocieron en el torneo pasado hicieron un "clic" y desde ese momento era raro verlos sin el otro, así que les pido que me digan con toda honestidad ¿Qué fue lo que paso entre ustedes?

* * *

**Bien y aqui acaba, si hay alguien, si yo se que pueden ser algo cortos pero los hago asi ya que no estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de escritura,y **debo decir que me pelee mucho con esta parte, la muy zorra no quedaba como yo queria, y la reescribia una y otra y otra y otra... y al final termino siendo el original (Gracias cerebro)****

**Como sea, espero que les haya gustado y hasta luego**

**Leo fuera...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, hola mis pequeños bots ¿Cómo les va? espero que bien...**

**Bueno iré al grano, si alguno de ustedes leyó los avisos que deje en mis otras historias, y que no puse en esta (raro, lo se), sabrán que la publicación de este capitulo tiene un significado especial... ¿Cuál es ese significado? Pues fácil, significa que ya termine la historia :D**

**Si, ya la termine, y la subiré por partes, las cuales son tres (esta y otras dos), aun tengo que pulir algunos detalles en especial en la ultima parte, pero si todo sale bien el viernes, o el sábado a mas tardar, se dará por concluido este fic.**

**Se que no tengo perdón por haber tardado tanto, y pues no lo estoy pidiéndolo, aun así me gustaría que le diesen la oportunidad y lo lean... Bien sin nada mas que agregar comencemos... nos leemos al final.**

* * *

Tras esa pregunta, casi por instinto agache la cabeza reposándola en mis manos que a su vez se apoyaban en mis piernas – Lo que paso… - dije de manera inconsciente con un tono tan melancólico que daba pena…

/"Flashback"/

¡Ahh! Los viejos y buenos tiempos, los recuerdos bastante bien… como desearía que nunca se hubiesen ido…

Recuerdo el día que te conocí, tu dorada cabellera tus hermosos ojos verdes… cuando me saludaste yo estaba tan nervioso que solo podía balbucear o decir incoherencias como "hyaa"… pero en lugar de verme como un bicho raro e irte, solo sonreíste y me dijiste "mucho gusto hyaa"…

Desde ese momento comenzamos a pasar mas y mas tiempo juntos, amaba tus historias sobre tus aventuras en el espacio, amaba la risa que te producían mis accidentes con las cabras del rancho, amaba tu fuerza y determinación a pesar de las adversidades que la vida te daba, pero sobre todo amaba tu sonrisa, esa que rara vez mostrabas, esa hermosa sonrisa que dabas cuando estabas realmente feliz y que solo salía a la luz cuando estabas conmigo… esas cosas hicieron que cada momento junto a ti fuera especial para mí, y que poco a poco fueron enamorándome, llegue a pensar que tú sentías lo mismo… haha que ingenuo de mi parte.

...

Era la final del torneo de parejas; Master la hacia meses antes que la final individual, para evitar la fatiga en los competidores, puedo decir que fue una sabía decisión, como sea, la final era estelarisada por el dúo de peliazules, Samus y yo.

Una semana atrás había decidido decirle lo que sentía al terminar el torneo de parejas, a pesar de las múltiples insistencias de Peach, decidí que seria algo simple, solo le confesaría mis sentimientos y le entregaría el anillo que hice para ella en Hyrule cuando Master nos dio un descanso como premio por llegar a las semifinales del torneo.

El gran día llego, yo estaba muy emocionado y rápidamente me aliste, la batalla comenzaba a las 6 de la tarde, y si aun faltaba mucho tiempo pero… bueno ya sabes que esa no era mi prioridad… como rayo fui a su habitación para ir a comer algo antes de que todo el ajetreo comience… pero… antes de girar en ese cruce de pasillos para por fin llegar a mi destino, escuche una voz hablando con ella, detuve mi caminar y recargue mi cuerpo contra la pared para tratar de escuchar con claridad, pero solo logre escuchar el final…

\- y bien ¿Lo harás? – dijo la extraña voz, la cual no lograba reconocer

\- esta bien – contesto ella algo molesta – pero ninguna palabra a Link ¿¡eh!? – que no me diga nada ¿Por qué?

\- seré una tumba siempre y cuando cumplas tu trato - ¿de que trato hablaran?

\- si lo se, ahora vete –

\- aghh – suspiro con desgano el otro tipo – te veré en el basurero a media noche – con esto emprendió su retirada y podía escuchar como sus pasos se dirigían hacía mí, rápidamente di varios pasos hacía atrás y puse mi cara mas "normal" para fingir que apenas iba llegando a la zona… mi sorpresa fue tan grande al observar que aquel individuo era nada mas que…

\- suerte en la final elfo jajaj –

Snake… pero ¿Por qué hablaba con Samus sobre un trato? Si pregunto ninguno de los dos me dirá algo… despeje mi mente y me dirigí a la habitación de mi compañera lo primero que note fue que tenia puesto su Power Suit, cosa extraña ya que habíamos acordado que si luchaba con su Zero Suit teníamos mayor posibilidad de contrarrestar la agilidad y velocidad de Marth; al preguntarle por ello solo me dijo:

\- esta es una mejor opción –

Me moría por pregúntale lo que paso con Snake pero no quería presionarla, como si eso no hubiese pasado le dije que si íbamos a comer algo y ella acepto, el resto del día lo pasamos bien aunque ella se mantenía algo distante o se perdía en sus pensamiento, me decía que no era nada pero aun así me preocupaba.

* * *

**Bien aquí lo dejo, como siempre, espero que les haya gustado sientance libres de comentar**

**Por cierto, a gran saludo a Payaso Coronado que me estaba jode y jode cada vez que podía sobre la continuación de esta historia, y de no ser por él este proyecto se hubiese estancado...**

**Oh, una cosa más, esto es una pequeña aclaración para evitar confusión: La primera parte del "flashback", que habla de, por así decirlo, pasado entre Link y Samus, esta narrado de tal forma que parezca que Link se lo esta contando todo a Samus (espero que se entienda)... mientras que la segunda "parte" en adelante (o sea los siguientes caps) es una narrativa en primera persona "normal"... bueno yo tampoco me entendí muy bien pero... bueno...**

**Ya saben, comenten si les gusto o no, y nos leemos en pocos días...**

**Leo fuera...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno aquí yo de vuelta... no daré mucho rollo al asunto**

**Así que espero que les guste y pues a darle...**

* * *

Y llego la hora del combate contra los peliazules, con los cuales entable una gran amistad y a la vez rivalidad, estaba preparado y Samus también, o eso parecía… en cuanto entramos a los transportadores, para hacer nuestras entradas, escuchamos el jubilo de los aficionados en el estadio, era bastante obvio que el lugar estaba lleno a más no poder, el anunciador dio las reglas de la batalla 3 vidas sin limite de tiempo, no ítems y con daño amigo… eso… fue malo…

Tras iniciar el combate los cuatro fuimos con todo al ataque, ninguno se doblegaba ante los ataques del otro, todo era tan reñido que prácticamente los cuatro perdíamos una de nuestras vidas al mismo tiempo debido a la colisión de nuestros poderes… ya era la parte final del combate a los cuatro solo nos quedaba una sola vida y nuestros porcentajes estaban arriba del 150, yo me enfrentaba a príncipe y Samus se encargaba del mercenario, por mas que quisiera ayudarla no podía despegar la vista de Marth ya que eso seria fatal… en uno de mis giros para esquivar los ataques del peliazul de tiara pude observar a Samus atrapar a Ike con su gancho láser y confiadamente le di la espalda pensando que ya tenia el combate ganado… mi error.

Ella tiene una simple pero efectiva combinación la cual es tomar a sus enemigos con su gancho, azotarlos contra el suelo y en el rebote arrojarles su disparo carga al máximo, nunca fallaba… o eso creía, ya que después de arrojar al peliazul contra el suelo disparo su bola de energía, pero para sorpresa de todos, esta paso por un lado del mercenario…

\- ¡Cuidado Link! – me grito el príncipe, yo confundido gire mi cabeza hacía donde señalaba mi contrincante, solo para encontrarme con la gran bola de energía dirigiéndose a mi sin darme tiempo a reaccionar… el ataque me dio de lleno mandándome a volar y así perdiendo mi ultima vida… el resto de la pelea fue rápido, Ike pateo las piernas de Samus y la remato con un potente espadazo…

\- y tras una alucinante batalla… Los ganadores y campeones del torneo de parejas es…. ¡El Equipo Azul! – grito el anunciador provocando la euforia del estadio… por mi parte yo solo esperaba a que Samus regresara de la arena, para platicar un poco y llevar a cabo mi plan de confesión, pero… nunca apareció… por un momento pensé que no quería aparecer por que pensaba que la culparía por nuestra derrota o algo así, pero nunca paso por mi mente el hacerle eso, ya que es normal cometer un error de vez en cuando ¿No?

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que finalizo la pelea? Realmente no lo se, fácilmente más de 4 horas ya que no faltaban más de 30 minutos para que fuese media noche…

Esto me preocupaba bastante ya que no había forma de salir de la arena sin usar los transportadores de la sala, luego de meditarlo otro rato un "clic" sonó en mi cabeza, ¡Claro! ¿Cómo pude olvidar ese detalle? Estaba hablando de Samus "puedo modificar la tecnología a mi antojo" Aran

Tras mi revelación comencé mi carrera hacía su habitación, no me tomo más de 5 minutos llegar ahí, y por alguna razón que aun desconozco abrí la puerta de su alcoba de una patada para luego entrar en ella gritando su nombre… pero solo fui recibido por el silencio de una habitación vacía, era bastante obvio que ella no estaba ¿Por qué? Pues porque de haber estado ahí me hubiese golpeado, ella odia que entren a su recamara… nuevamente me topaba con un callejón sin salida, pero si no estaba en su dormitorio ¿Dónde podría encontrarse? Cuando termine esa pregunta una voz retumbo en mi cabeza

"_Te veré en el basurero a media noche" _

Dirigí mi mirada a uno de los relojes de la recamara de Samus, 23:52 hrs., y de nuevo retome todas mis energías y corrí, como nunca antes había corrido, mientras recorría los pasillos del lugar comencé a quitarme varias cosas de encima solo para perder peso y llegar más rápido, lo único que no logre quitarme fue la malla metálica que esta bajo mi tunica…

\- ¡Link, tus cosas! – me grito el pequeño Ness, seguramente vio como me deshacía de todo

\- ¡Cuídalas por mí! – le respondí pero sin voltear a verlo, ya que solo pensaba en una cosa… ¡llegar a basurero!

* * *

**Y cortamos, ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Como sea, se acerca el gran día, ciertamente estoy emocionado, y espero que ustedes también**

**Bueno mejor dejemos que el tiempo pase y que suceda lo mejor...**

**Así que me retiro, nos leemos luego**

**Leo fuera...**


	6. Chapter 6 FINAL

**Y finalmente esta aquí, la parte final de esta historia**

**Bueno si, fue una semana más tarde de lo que prometí, pero mas vale tarde que nunca**

**Como sea, no os hago espera más, así que a darle... espero y les guste**

* * *

Luego de unos minutos de estar corriendo como loco, finalmente llegue a mi destino, y gracias a las diosas ella estaba ahí, por un momento me sentí tentado de gritar su nombre, correr tras ella, abrazarla y decirle lo preocupado que estaba, pero esa idea fue descartada rápidamente al darme cuenta de la presencia de alguien además de ella.

Me acerque a ellos con una agilidad y sigilo que, no es por presumir, Sheik estaría orgullosa, aunque no lo suficiente como para ver con claridad, en eso recordé que, por alguna razón, siempre guardo mi "Hawkeye" bajo mi gorro… cuando me coloque la mascara pude notar que la otra persona era Snake, solo confirmando lo que ya sabía, él tenía una sonrisa algo burlesca mientras que ella se veía algo incomoda… ya con la escena planteada mis oídos hicieron el resto del trabajo

\- Guárdate tus burlas para después y acabemos con esto rápido – dijo ella con bastante amargura

\- en cualquier otra ocasión te ignoraría y seguiría con mi regocijo – añadió él, había olvidado que ellos dos no se llevaban del todo "bien" – pero creo que tienes razón, sería muy malo que nos descubrieran aquí – tras esto Snake encendió un cigarrillo

Lo siguiente que veo es a Snake pasándole una pequeña mochila a Samus – Esa es tu parte por tu pequeño "error" en la final, y como soy buena persona incluí un pequeño bono; fue un placer hacer negocios rubia – tras esto él se retiro con una pequeña carcajada; Samus solo gruño y observo la mochila mientras lentamente la tomaba, se veía dudosa pero la abrió, y su contenido realmente me sorprendió… era dinero, y mucho…

Ella comenzó a husmear dentro de la maleta durante unos segundos y luego tras detenerse soltó un gran suspiro de alivio, o eso parecía, casi al instante salio corriendo hacía, yo supongo, su habitación, me quite la mascara y me sumergí en mis pensamientos.

Mi cerebro era un desastre, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de ocurrir, o sea Snake, Samus, secretos, dinero, negocios… no podía darle sentido a nada, hasta que…

"_Ninguna palabra a Link"_

"_Seré una tumba siempre y cuando cumplas con tu trato"_

"_Suerte en la final elfo jajaj"_

"_Esta es una mejor opción"_

_Se mantenía algo distante…_

"_Tu pequeño error"_

"_ERROR"_

…Esa palabra retumbo una y otra vez en mi cabeza mientras que la imagen de Samus golpeándome con su esfera de energía se repetía incontables veces… ahora estaba claro que no fue un accidente, por más que me doliera admitirlo ella… ella me había traicionado…

Después de que mi cerebro procesara lo que acababa de ocurrir, solamente caí sobre mis rodillas seguido de un insoportable dolor en el pecho y un gran ardor en mis ojos… ese había sido un golpe duro, recuerdo que estuve cerca de 40 minutos tratando de mantener la calma y no romper en llanto; fue bastante difícil, en momentos pensé que sucumbiría ante este dolor, pero logre controlarme, de mala gana me puse de pie y me dirigí a mi habitación

Mis pasos eran lentos y torpes, a pesar de nunca verme el rostro sabía que tenía una expresión bastante triste y sombría que daba pena, lo bueno es que ya eran altas horas de la noche y la gran mayoría se encontraba durmiendo en estos momentos, eso es lo que mas quería en ese momento, dormir

Aunque mi "escondite" estaba relativamente cerca, me tomo alrededor de 20 minutos el llegar a mi recamara, me sentía abatido, solo deseaba recostarme en mi cama y descansar, pero…

…

Ahí, junto a la puerta de mi alcoba, estabas tú, esperándome, te mirabas algo preocupada, en cuanto notaste mi presencia corriste hacía a mi y me abrasaste susurrándome al oído lo preocupada que estabas…

En cualquier otra ocasión estaría estupidamente feliz por escucharte decir esas palabras y estar rodeado por tus brazos, pero esta vez me sentía ofendido, bastante furioso y débil, apreté mis manos con bastante fuerza que incluso mis brazos comenzaron a temblar, nuevamente se manifestó ese horrible dolor en mi pecho, trate de mantener la calma, pero me fue imposible

Al igual que con mis manos, comencé a apretar mi mandíbula con gran fuerza y mis ojos poco a poco se fueron humedeciendo, obviamente tu no pasaste eso por alto te separaste un poco de mi y…

\- ¿Qué pasa con esa cara? – dijiste con un tono algo burlón lo cual me provoco una terrible furia y humillación debido al cinismo de tus palabras… pero ahora que lo pienso, eso lo hiciste para hacerme reír y soltar toda esa tensión que estaba sobre mi, que estupido fui al no notar tu verdadera intención…

Como sea, te aparte de mi camino de la manera más "delicada" posible, o en otras palabras te empuje y continúe con mi caminata sin siquiera voltear a verte, pero nuevamente fui detenido, esta vez fue tu mano sosteniendo la mía

\- Veo que estas molesto conmigo, y realmente no te culpo – a pesar de no mirarte en ningún momento sabía que tenías la mirada baja y que con tu mano libre jugabas con tu cabello, ¡ah! Adoraba esa pequeña manía tuya al momento de reconocer un error o disculparte con alguien, te hacía ver tan linda… - fue mi total y completo error p-por favor, ¿podrías perdonarme? –

Tras un largo silencio decidí contestar tu pregunta con un frío y contundente - ¡No! – en este punto todo fue en declive…

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? – contestaste algo impactada y al mismo tiempo soltaste mi mano

\- Porque la traición es algo que no se puede perdonar tan fácilmente –

\- ¿De qué hablas? Solo era un estupido torneo – me gritaste algo molesta

\- ¡No hablo del torneo! – Te grite de vuelta con toda la rabia que había almacenado – yo no… yo no me refiero a eso – en este momento básicamente me quebré… caí nuevamente sobre mis rodillas y con mi mano izquierda sujete fuertemente mi pecho, donde se supone que esta el corazón, ya no podía disimular ese horrible sentimiento que me invadía en ese momento, mis ojos por su parte liberaron todo ese liquido que había estado reteniendo… perdí el control de mi dejándome llevar por un mar de emociones, con la esperaza de que el dolor desaparezca… pero las cosas solo empeoraron…

Con la poca conciencia de mí alrededor que me quedaba, escuche como te acercaste poco a poco a mí, tratando de colocar tu mano sobre mi hombro pero… - ¿Link? ¿Estas bi…? ¡AH! –

\- ¡NO ME TOQUES! ¡TÚ, MALDITA ZORRA TRAIDORA! – te grite, y muy fuerte al parecer ya que a los pocos minutos apareció Mario preguntando por el alboroto; pero no conforme con el tremendo insulto realice la peor acción de toda mi vida y de la cual aun sigo avergonzado… te golpeé… lo hice de manera inconciente pero aun así lo hice, cuando fui conciente de mi acto la culpa, la vergüenza y el miedo me invadieron

Pose mi mirada en ti, estabas en el suelo con la mano derecha sobre tu mejilla la cual estaba increíblemente roja y tu mirada, ¡Oh por Din, tu mirada! Tus ojos estaban cubiertos de lagrimas y expresaban horror absoluto, como si estuvieses reviviendo un trauma, eso hizo que mi corazón nuevamente se estrujara – Samus… yo – rápidamente fui silenciado por una sonora bofetada tuya, tras el impacto te observe de nueva cuenta, ahora estabas de pie y tu mirada solo reflejaba odio y amargura para a continuación decir

\- Si intentas hacer esto nuevamente – lo decías mientras señalabas tu mejilla – o simplemente te metes en mi camino, ¡Juro que te matare! – tras esto te marchaste del lugar dejándome solo junto a ese huracán de emociones que se producía en mi cabeza… segundos después Mario salio de su habitación, yo lo ignore y me dirigí a la mía, una vez adentro observe la cajita donde tenía tu anillo, no se por cuanto tiempo me le quede viendo pero en eso momento decidí que…

/"FFB"/

\- ¡Ya basta! – escuche el grito de Samus y seguido de ello una bofetada que me regreso a la realidad, ¿Cuánto tiempo me fui? No tengo idea

\- ¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa? – me gire gritando hacía ella para recriminarle su acción anterior, pero hubo dos cosas que me lo impidieron; la primera fue que mi mejilla estaba empapada de mis propias lagrimas, algo lógico debido a mi pequeña "fuga" mental, pero esa segunda cosa que evito mi reclamo fue la que más me impacto, y fue verla a ella, a Samus, llorando tanto igual o más que yo, tras esto ella se acerco a mí y sin tiempo a reaccionar… me abrazo de la misma manera que lo hacia antes, haciéndome sentir una calida sensación que hace bastante tiempo había desaparecido y que pensaba que nunca volvería a sentir

Torpemente fui correspondiendo su abrazo, en ese momento ella intensifico la fuerza de su agarre sin alejarse de mi dijo - ¡Realmente eres un gran estupido! – al contrario a otras ocasiones, su frase me provoco cierta paz que no puedo explicar…

Luego de unos minutos ella decidió romper el contacto entre nosotros y comenzó a explicarme algo que ciertamente me dejo muy perplejo, pues aparentemente todo lo que estaba pensando, o sea pues nuestro… "incidente", lo estaba contando de manera inconciente… pues de cierta manera me alegra que haya sido así ya que no creo haber podido contarlo estando "cuerdo"

También me contó que ella no sabía que yo sabía sobre el trato con Snake, así que le pregunte sobre este…

\- Bueno, ¿Por donde estaría bien comenzar? – tras esto comenzó su larga, créanme muy larga, historia de enemistad entre ella y el espía, honestamente nunca había sabido de alguien capaz de llegar a los extremos de la ley solo para joder a alguien… pero bueno me estoy desviando, resulta que el señor Serpiente tenía una gran cantidad de dinero apostando por nuestra derrota en el torneo de parejas y al ser él un hombre que no deja nada a la suerte decidió tomar cartas en el asunto y de paso joder a Samus

Días antes de la final Snake comenzó a hostigarla solo para mermar su paciencia, dejando así su mejor golpe la mañana misma de la final, según lo que ella me comento él la chantajeo con esparcir por toda la mansión unos cuantos montajes, muy subidos de tono, sino perdía la final… en un principio se rehusaba a aceptar, pero se dio cuenta de que esos montajes, a pesar de ser falsos, podrían dañar tanto su reputación como peleadora y mujer que tanto le costo conseguir, y finalmente acepto… y lo siguiente que paso ya todos lo saben…

\- Realmente fui un estupido – dije de manera muy apenada

\- Pues de eso no hay duda – me contesto de manera algo severa lo cual me asusto un poco, inmediatamente se carcajeo por mi acción – pero… de cierta manera tengo algo de culpa – apartaste la mirada y jugaste con tu cabello, extrañaba que hicieses eso

Seguimos platicando por un par de horas de manera tan natural, tal y como en aquellos días en que la simple compañía del otro nos bastaba para ser felices, claro que tuvimos una que otra peleita por cualquier cosita pero nunca paso a mas de un reclamo y siempre terminaban con un lo siento de alguno de los dos, quien diría que mi curiosidad y el calor del momento nos distanciarían todo este tiempo; en ese instante me di cuenta que durante todo ese tiempo que estuvimos "en guerra" mis sentimientos por ella no habían cambiado en ningún momento, toda esa mierda que me decía a mi mismo sobre que la odiaba nunca fue real, al único que realmente odiaba era a mi orgullo, si a mi estupido orgullo que no me dejaba admitir que fue mi error, que yo tuve la culpa de todo, que me impidió ir tras de ella y disculparme la veces que sean necesarias para evitar que se alejara de mi, si, fui bastante estupido… pero aquí estoy, frente a ella, como en los viejos tiempos, esta era una segunda oportunidad que no planeaba desaprovechar y para esto… necesitaba borrar el pasado

\- Samus… - dije de manera inusualmente seria para la situación en la que nos encontrábamos

\- No importa lo que me digas, no te regresare tu sombrero – conteste a su comentario con "no" seguido de una pequeña risa - ¿qué pasa entonces? –

Sin responderle tome su mano derecha con ambas manos y me arrodille en el suelo – Yo mejor que nadie estoy conciente de que los últimos meses he estado cometiendo error tras error, y que me convertí en un estupido imbécil egoísta, y a pesar de lo que hice o dije, quiero que sepas que nunca te desee el mal, que nada de eso era verdad y solo me dejaba llevar por el orgullo, pero lo más importante es que nunca, enserio, nunca deje de valorarte y quererte como una gran amiga pero sobre todo jamás deje de amarte como mujer, así que, Samus, desde el fondo de mi corazón, ¿Podrías perdonar a este estupido hombre? –

Estaba impactada, y para que mentir yo también lo estaba, segundos más tarde Samus salio de ese pequeño trance al que había entrado, de manera algo lenta se arrodillo frente a mí, yo todavía no soltaba su mano, y con su mano libre comenzó a acariciar mi mejilla, poco a poco nuestros rostros se acercaban más y más por inercia cerré mis ojos esperando ese dulce desenlace, pero…

\- ¡Todo perdonado! – grito con bastante alegría, intrigado abrí mis ojos solo para ser recibido por una bofetada marca Samus, antes de que pudiese reclamarle ella salto sobre mí con una enorme sonrisa, inmovilizando mis brazos, estaba completamente confundido por su actitud y ella se dio cuenta de ello fácilmente

\- Tenía que darle un poco de mi estilo – me dijo en el momento que nuestras frentes hicieron un suave contacto, sus mejillas estaban ligeramente teñidas de rojo y su respiración estaba algo agitada - ¿No lo crees? – su seductor tono solo logro que mi sonrojo aumentara drásticamente y mi corazón latiera a mil por hora, eso no paso desapercibido para ella, nuevamente tomo mi mejilla con una de sus manos, y finalmente llego el momento, de manera algo torpe nuestros labios se unieron en un beso el cual ella dominaba, me costo un poco seguir su ritmo pero cuando lo conseguí se convirtió en el mejor momento de mi vida… su olor, su sabor, su suavidad pero sobre todo esa excitación que sentía cada vez que nuestros labios rozaban uno con otro eso era algo que no podía comparar con nada en el mundo…

\- Emm, no es por ser aguafiestas, pero aun sigo aquí – al instante que escuchamos esa voz, detuvimos nuestra reconciliación levantándonos casi de golpe, estábamos completamente rojos, nos dejamos llevar tanto por el momento, que olvidamos totalmente que Master Hand estaba con nosotros, tanto ella y yo comenzamos a decir incoherencias para tratar de explicarle a la mano líder lo que acababa de pasar, aunque yo no sabía como hacerlo - ¡Jajaj! Tranquilos, no estén tan nerviosos – es imposible no estarlo – Es más que obvio que ya arreglaron sus diferencias, y eso me alegra mucho, espero y hayan aprendido que la mayoría de los problemas se resuelven charlando – Master floto hacía la puerta y tras un chasquido esta se abrió - bien, creo que es momento de irnos –

\- Samus… - le tendí mi mano para comenzar este "nuevo viaje" juntos, ella la tomo y lentamente caminamos hacía la salida, ya frente a la puerta Samus me detiene y me da un rápido beso para luego ambos salir de la extraña habitación, que en un principio me parecía algo aterradora, y que ahora ya no me parece tan mala… Salí de la recamara y observe a Master cerrando el lugar en ese momento solo pude decir una cosa – Gracias… -

* * *

**uff ¡Listo! este ultimo cap se extendió más de lo que esperaba, pero bueno que importa, ¡Es el ultimo!**

**Realmente muchas gracias a los que llegaron a este punto, y por apoyar este experimento mio, en especial a ti Payaso enserio gracias**

**espero y les haya gustado, recuerden que son libres de comentar y nos leeremos pronto, gracias**

**Leo fuera...**


End file.
